PRIMERA VEZ
by trades
Summary: LO QUE UNA TAZA DE CHOCOLATE PUEDE HACER CON ALGUIEN...MENTES PERVERSAS...CLEX. SLASH. ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS SUMARIOS.ODIO LOS .HUM....ESO.;).


**PRIMERA VEZ**

**Titulo: PRIMERA VEZ**

**Autora: Trades.**

**Categoría: Clex. Slash. Nada tan fuerte. Supongo. Algo de lenguaje. Algo de toques por aquí y por allá. Fluffy, fluffy. **

**Feedback: siempre bienvenido. Acá o en **tradesgarden@hotmail.com** la frase de "si dolió…" la saque de otro fic que supongo la saco de otra parte (Daughter of Eve, fic: ****DID IT HURT?, buen fic****). Sin permiso, sin afán de nada. Solo me pareció bien. **

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no son míos, los uso sin permiso ni dinero, bla, bla. Detesto esta parte**

**Sumario: (otra parte que detesto). Primera vez. **

**PRIMERA VEZ**

**Él podía sentirlo. Robando cada uno de sus latidos. Cada visión del pasado. Cada pequeña batalla que había perdido. Cada alma que había desterrado. Cada decisión que lo había enterrado… deslizándose por sus hombros. Deshaciéndose.**

**Oliendo, intoxicándose, sintiendo como cada uno de los gemidos no eran mas que la liberación de su alma. Estrechando camino entre él y el cielo. Acunándolo. Este era su cielo.**

**No quiso abrir los ojos, aun no. Había esperado por eso toda su existencia. Los clichés, la negación o las consecuencias vendrían después. Ahora, solo estaba el cuerpo contra él, el alma contra él, el amor contra él. Era feliz.**

**Completamente feliz. Cubierto. Sus manos bajando por la espalda del otro, regocijándose en cada suavidad, en cada perfecta suavidad. Oliendo su cuello, su cabello, tan negro, tan suave, tan deseado, cada noche, en medio de un desahogo solitario que ya lo asqueaba. Porque manchaba su perfección, porque le recordaba lo que era, porque le señalaba lo que jamas podría tener, lo que jamas seria suyo, lo que nunca podría llegar a merecer.**

**Saboreo cada centímetro de esos labios, oyendo como él gemía en su boca. Dios, ese gemido, todos ellos, tanto tiempo anhelándolos, tanto tiempo creándolos en su mente, sin que pudiera llegar a compararse con la realidad. Su cuerpo contra el de él. Llenándolo, ajustándose en forma tan perfecta que debía ser un error o un milagro de la naturaleza.**

**Y podía ir abajo, a su cuello, oyendo como él pronunciaba su nombre, Dios, "su" nombre, con esa voz, esa maldita voz, tan profunda, tan gentil, tan suave, tan perfecta, perfecta como él. Metió la lengua de nuevo y se intoxico con su sabor. Chocolate. Chocolate caliente para ser precisos. El cual yacía abandonado a su lado. El cual habían compartido porque él no había podido subir la otra taza. La más tonta y perfecta excusa para que pudieran sentarse más juntos de lo usual… y hablar en silencio. La más tonta excusa para que él por fin aceptara el hecho de que Clark kent lo deseaba tanto como lo deseaba él… Hacia mucho tiempo que él notaba las excusas. Él mismo las creaba. Y él mismo se ponía excusas para atribuir el hecho de que la otra persona a la cual succionaba el labio inferior, aceptaba todo eso porque era solo una inocente criatura de dieciséis años. Una inocente criatura de dieciséis años que metía la lengua con igual fiereza que él, y que bajaba las manos por su espalda con estremecedora necesidad. Necesidad que igualaba la suya. Necesidad que era superior a cualquiera cosa que pudieran haber imaginado.**

**Sus cuerpos, tan fundidos que ni siquiera podía creerlo. De rodillas en el suelo, tratando de entregar en un beso, todo el amor, el ansia, la pasión, la desesperación que los había consumido, en un solo beso, un solo momento, un lugar en el tiempo. El único lugar que seria suyo. Para ellos. Porque todo cambiaría al finalizar. Porque las consecuencias, las decisiones, las luchas, tal vez los separarían por siempre.**

**Atrajo la cabeza hacia él, rechazando la necesidad de su cuerpo de respirar. Dominando la tiranía de sus pulmones. Bebió de su boca y le quito el aliento, literalmente, respiro del poco aire que el otro estaba soltando, mientras sus manos se enteraban en ese cabello, en el cual tantas veces había anhelado perderse. Tantas veces. Tantas. Tantas veces desviando la mano a medio camino, porque su ansia de tocarlo lo llevaba a que su cuerpo no pudiera casi retener una orden lógica del cerebro: "no lo toques", "no lo asustes", "no lo alejes de ti", "no destruyas todo". Y sin embargo, seguía inventando he inventándose excusas para entrometerse en las citas o "no citas", que este tenia con la chica morena, hasta haciéndole creer a ella, que había un interés de su parte. Cuando todo lo que quería era sacarla de allí, y tomarlo, golpearlo contra una pared y hacerle entender que la verdadera pasión estaba al alcance de su mano, que podía dar un paso y él le daría el mundo. El mundo. El mundo en bandeja. Su alma en bandeja. Su cuerpo en bandeja. Su amor en bandeja… su amor… Pero ahí se quedaba, sonriéndoles, retorciéndose por dentro, castigándose por algo que jamas debió sentir, porque se suponía que él no podía sentir, y menos algo así, y menos por él. Que había confiado en él, que había abierto su casa, su vida a él. **

**Abrió sus piernas. Dios, él abrió sus piernas. Se empujo contra ellas con tanta necesidad que ambos gimieron con fuerza, buscando aire en el proceso. Solo para volver a enfrascarse en su momento, en su instante, ese breve instante que los dos sabían, seria su único momento. Lo seria… lo seria… si solo no fuera tan fuerte, penso él. Si solo no fuera tan fuerte lo que siento. Las noches, deseando que esa presencia que creía sentir en su habitación fuera la de él. Casi seguro de que era él. Considerando insana la necesidad de desearlo tanto en esa cama, en esa maldita y vacía cama. Alienígena maldito. Alienígena perfecto. Ni siquiera le importaba que lo matara en el proceso. Ni siquiera ponderaba la importancia del descubrimiento que había hecho hace tres días, cuando lo vio entrar en su casa a super velocidad, tomar su tostada y volar a su preparatoria… y no le importaba una mierda. Todo tenía sentido, el salvarle la vida, el que siempre estuviera cerca de todo lo extraño, el que toda la gente pareciera deberle el alma en ese maldito pueblo…. El que le sonriera y él se convirtiera en gelatina… no, un momento, eso no era alienígena, eso era todo él. No importaba nada. Y esperaba que fuera él en la noche, velando por su sueño. Esperando para consolarlo y quitarle el dolor que lo consumía. Esperando "él", el poder hacerlo, cuando veía esos raros momentos en que él dejaba a un lado la sonrisa y veía esa soledad inmensa he incomprensible aun para él… pero que deseaba tanto borrar. Entonces sintió la humedad en el rostro del otro. Abrió los ojos y su mundo se vino abajo. Estaba llorando.**

**Y entonces vio lo inevitable. El chico abrió sus ojos, mirada de perrito perdido que él tanto amaba. Y supo que él sabia. Quiso cambiar el destino, pero no pudo. No siendo quien era. No amándolo como lo amaba. ¿No se lo había dicho aun o sí? … No, no se lo había dicho. Entonces sintió el destino cayéndole de golpe. Y lo acepto.**

**==================================================**

**Minutos antes. Había subido la taza. Una taza grande, su taza favorita, llena de chocolate caliente preparado por él. No había nadie hoy, y estarían solos. Dios. Estarían solos. Como si eso cambiara algo. Como si eso hubiera cambiado algo. **

**Había preparado ese chocolate con tanto esmero que casi no creía en su estupidez.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo podría ir por el mismo sendero?, Jugando sus juegos, acercándose por detrás mas de lo adecuado, mientras le explicaba como funcionaba una maquina en la cual sabia, él no tenía el mas mínimo interés, aunque demostrara la cortesía suficiente como para oírlo. Para que llegara a sus "No citas" y se quedara mirando a Lana como si fuera la reina del universo, mientras él era objeto de una mirada de tranquila amistad, seguida de algunas otras que lo descolocaban en su intensidad. Sin nunca leerlo, nunca poder leerlo. Ir a ver películas a su casa, y sentarse junto a él en el sillón, cuando había espacio como para cinco personas mas en el, o jugar algún juego de Metrópolis, solo para ver su sonrisa de triunfo dirigida a él, cuando perdía miserablemente frente al auto denominado "Rey de las Finanzas2tanto por la humildad… "Su" sonrisa, dirigida a "él". **

**Los muslos, tocándose a veces. El contacto llenando el aire. Y ni una palabra. Ni una sola. Caminando por la calle, y encontrándoselo parado en alguna esquina bebiendo café, casi como si lo esperara… Para luego ver su mirada intensa posada en ella, o en Chloe, o en alguna otra mujer que pasara por ahí. Maldito él y su habilidad de mantenerse ilegible. Maldito él y su habilidad para hacer que lo amara con tanta intensidad, que lo deseara con tanta intensidad, lo suficiente como para que al compartir la taza de chocolate, él se quedara pegado en sus labios cubiertos de chocolate y perdiera toda capacidad para enunciar algún sonido humano o quitar la mirada… o esconder la necesidad. En sus ojos. En su cuerpo. Anunciándose al mundo. Maldito él por percatarse y quedarse mirándolo sorprendido. Intenso. Maldito él por asustarlo al moverse, como queriendo levantarse, y sin embargo no romper, no poder romper el hechizo del cual lo hacia objeto. No, se dijo, en esa parte, el maldito era él. Y maldito y bendito él, por voltearse, y agarrarlo justo cuando ponía la taza en el suelo, junto con su corazón, y darle el beso mas desesperado y aterrador, y necesitado, y deseado, de toda su mísera y alienígena vida.**

**Maldito él.**

**Porque sabia. Que nada, nadie, jamas lo tocaría como él. Porque no era el primer amor. Aun él con su inexperiencia. Sabia que ese era el amor de su vida. **

**Y abría mas las piernas para recibirlo, porque el ansia de sentirlo adentro era tan fuerte que no podía contener a su cuerpo. Y dejaba que le quitara el aliento porque si rompían el beso, él lo dejaría, lo abandonaría, y estaría solo. De nuevo. Solo. Dios, no sabia como podría vivir sin tenerlo. Sabiendo ahora lo que no poseería. Completamente enterado de lo que había perdido.**

**Dejaba que pasara las manos por su cabello. Bajaba sus manos para recorrer esa columna que tantas veces había estudiado, su forma de moverla… en la noche, o en sus sueños cuando cogía ese maravilloso trasero y lo hundía contra él…o él lo hacia, exacto como ahora. Solo que ahora se sentía millones de veces mejor que en sus sueños… la espalda… si, la espalda, de eso estaba hablando o más bien pensando. La forma de moverla, en sus sueños, o cuando iba a verlo en la oscuridad. Durmiendo. La espalda moviéndose mientras tenía algún sueño de esos que lo llenaban de sudor y lo hacían despertar con un gemido ahogado. Y él en el balcón escondido. Deseando poder entrar y hacerle olvidar todo el dolor, todo el ansia, todo lo que él le pidiera hacerle olvidar. Ni su padre podría hacerlo renunciar a eso. Porque era renunciar a la vida. Casi se ríe ante tal escandaloso pensamiento. A veces no soportaba el dolor de sus sueños. Pero ni siquiera quería acordarse cuando esos sueños no eran de dolor, y se despertaba en la noche, gimiendo, y él en el balcón, viéndolo. Deseándolo. Huyendo.**

**El aire cambiando, mientras lo golpeaba la anticipación de la perdida. Intentando retener las palabras que venían a su boca. Querría pasar la eternidad respirando en su oído, susurrándole "tuyo". Querría pasar la eternidad sintiendo esas manos en su cabello, o bajando por su espalda, empujando su trasero contra él, para sentir su erección, su cuerpo. Moldeado perfecto para él.**

**Pero no podía seguir así. El gemido. Salvaje. Necesitado. Escapando de sus bocas. Anticipando el dolor de la perdida total. Y entonces ya no pudo mas con la fortaleza. No pudo seguir alimentando el tiempo. Alimentando el sueño. La esperanza. Y maldito él y su debilidad. Empezó a llorar. Maldito llorón de mierda.**

**Se le quedo viendo, y él intentó cubrir el rostro pero él no lo dejo. Ni una palabra, ni un sonido. Nada excepto la perdida. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Perdido en el espacio. Esperando que por una vez, alguien lo salvara a él.**

**=========================================================**

**Se le quedo viendo. Angel caído. "Debió doler", penso, esa estúpida frase saliendo de él sin poder creerlo y absolutamente certera, "debió doler cuando caíste del cielo". Cuando vio su mirada, dolorosa, inocente, posarse en él. Supo que había dicho la frase en voz alta. Y entonces. Se largo a reír.**

**Clark se le quedo viendo con mezcla de dolor, herida abierta, angustia, y sorpresa frente a tal frase, saliendo de alguien como él. Alguien vacío como él, alguien perdido. Alguien que se había dado por vencido… dado por vencido.**

**Entonces dejo de verlo un segundo y tomo aire. Ni se dio cuenta de que sonreía… vencido… "No quiero hacer obras buenas, quiero hacer obras espectaculares", había dicho una vez. Lo miro y se pregunto si alguna vez habría algo que conjugara ambas cosas. La pregunta estaba frente a él, con la cara cubierta de silenciosas lagrimas.**

**Y entonces él se sorprendió. **

**La vida llenándolo.**

**La visión del futuro.**

**El futuro con él. El futuro sin él.**

**Vacío. Negro. Abismante. **

**Como siempre había sido su vida.**

**Su vida. **

**Tantos años, luchando por el derecho a vivirla. Tantos años renunciando. Y era mejor, dejarlo vivir sin el dolor, darle la libertad de creer que había bondad en el mundo. Dejarlo fuera de su oscuro mundo donde todo dolía, todo era noche, donde su padre los separaría invariablemente… pero… responde Lex, ¿alguna vez valió la pena alguna de las cosas por las que luchaste?. ¿El sexo, el dinero, el amor de alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad después de haber besado a ese chiquillo que lo miraba con esos malditos ojos de mierda, que lo conmovían hasta el alma?. Lujuria, si, seguro que había sentido eso, pasión, también. Amor, un poco. Las tres cosas juntas, una vez, las tres cosas juntas a este nivel… jamas… ¿con alguien como él?… Jamas… deseándolo como lo deseaba… jamas…entonces, ¿realmente había luchado alguna vez en su vida?. ¿Había dado la pelea por algo que valiera la pena?, Un par de veces. ¿Algo como él?. Jamas. Y sonrío. Y Clark aparto la vista interpretándolo mal. Dios, como le gustaría golpearlo contra una pared y luego succionarle hasta el alma.**

**Empezó a pensar como iba a esquivar el golpe de Jonathán Kent cuando lo supiera. Río de nuevo. **

**========================================================**

**"Dios", penso, "sé esta riendo… Sé esta riendo en mi cara…". Sonrisa Luthor. Sonrisa de "negocios". Sonrisa de "todo se va al demonio y no me interesa porque lo tengo todo". Y era cierto. Volteo la mirada con dolor. Y Lex suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él volteara, suspiro exasperado. Se limpio las lagrimas.**

**- Lo siento. No fue mi… **

**- ¿Lo sientes?- seguía sonriendo, pero ahora no había burla, al menos no mucha. Había… gentileza. **

**- ¿Hu?. **

**- ¿Lo sientes?.- y Clark sabia que no sé refería a que él hubiera llorado como un maldito imbecil. **

**- No. **

**- Bien- dijo después de un momento…"¿eso era todo lo que iba a decir?"- bien,- repitió con su típico tono de niño rico. Si Clark no lo amara tanto, lo hubiera estrangulado. Claro, aun sin amarlo no podría hacerlo. Cobarde.- bien- repitió. **

**- ¿Bien que?. **

**- Bien que lo sientas. Pero será la ultima vez que lo hagas.- Clark reacciono con rapidez y se levanto- ha, no, no otra vez- dijo Lex y lo tacleo. Cayo pesadamente al piso y él se puso encima. Voz decidida- no después de agonizar todo este tiempo. No hay escapes ahora, ni salidas imprevistas, ni "tengo que ir a salvar el pueblo". Nada de eso corazoncito mío. **

**- ¿Qué mierda?. **

- **Lo primero: la sonrisa burlona no era para ti. No enteramente. Segundo: antes de asumir algo conmigo, pregunta y tal vez te premie por cada vez- movió su pelvis contra la de él causándole tal oleada de placer que casi pierde el resto de cordura. "Dios, él puede hacer lo que se le antoje conmigo"… y de pronto paro. Lex observando su cara con atención… la mente de Clark trabajando lento… "un momento… **_¨ será la ultima vez que lo hagas ¨… ¨ tal vez te premie cada vez que_**…´" **

- Oh Dios- dijo en voz alta.- muy lento Clark. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto a eso. Si no cada vez que te haga el amor, sin mencionar otras cosas, vas a tener un serio problema de auto restricción y de enfoque en lo importante. - sonrisa de cocodrilo- y por mas que me agrade la idea de poder…- su mirada se perdió en sus labios y sello el pacto mental consigo mismo y con Clark- también me gusta la idea de poder perderme en ti… ¿por qué me rescatarás cierto?… como siempre lo haces… 

**- Si…- murmuro si querer y Lex sonrío con tal suavidad que él se atragantó de nuevo. En retorno, él le acarició el cabello. **

- **Porque este será un camino largo… y solo estaremos los dos.- trago saliva. La implicación del futuro, la implicación de la lucha, la implicación del compromiso… ¿amor?. Clark se quedo en silencio.**

**========================================================**

**Dios, ¿es que alguna vez iba a volver a hablar?. Llevaban unos segundos así, pero parecía que Clark se había quedado pegado en Dios sabia que dimensión y él estaba tratando de controlar su impaciencia… y su miedo. "Vamos, amor, amor, contesta". Empezó a rezarle. **

**Maldito tu. Y todo tu poder para hacer que desafíe todo. Por primera vez. Por única vez. Porque sabia que si no resultaba. Estaría muerto. Y arrastraría al único ser que había amado, con él. Y aun así, acto de egoísmo supremo, muy "Luthor", daría la pelea. "Perspectiva", se dijo con una voz mental muy cercana a la locura. "Todo depende de la perspectiva, de hecho tengo una genial desde aquí arriba". Movió su pelvis de nuevo para atraer la atención del chico. Corruptor de menores, solo eso le faltaba. Y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso. Otro gemido "y de vuelta a la realidad amiguito", penso, le sonrío y de pronto se puso serio. Demasiado para le gusto de Clark, al parecer, porque se quedo viéndolo directo, expectante. "Hora de echar andar a la suerte".**

- **Te daré el mundo. Te daré palacios- le sonrío haciéndole entender que sabia que eso no significaba nada para él, pero que de todas maneras venia en el paquete. Se puso serio de nuevo - te daré mis recuerdos, y mis angustias, te daré mis luchas, te daré mis guerras, te daré a mi padre, te daré dolor, te daré mi vida, te daré mi calor, mi sexo, mi pasión. Te daré el mundo entero, te haré el amor cada noche y haré que cada cosa que desees sea tuya antes de que lo digas…- sonrío de repente, dejando que el discurso mas extraordinariamente tonto siguiera su curso. Dejándolo sin hablar por la intensidad de las palabras, por la verdad contenida- te daré mi pecho en las noches, y te mostrare París, te haré el amor allí. Te llevare de viaje solo para hacerte el amor bajo cada cielo disponible y el mundo esta disponible para mi Clark. Te haré al amor aquí y ahora. Te contare historias y te daré mi odio. Dejare que me cuentes sobre tus extrañas desapariciones y excusas y las creeré si tu me dices que lo haga. - los ojos de Clark oscureciéndose, de pronto tristes.- y si me dices que eres diferente, te daré un maldito orgasmo por cada diferencia… - Clark lo vio. Aceptación. "Maldita sea, desde cuando sabe que…enfréntalo idiota, es Lex, sabe hasta cuando respiras, así de trasparente eres… y así le…¿gustas?…¿Atraes?… ¿Así te… ama?""- Te daré hermosas joyas, y pagare por cada pequeño capricho que tengas. Y lo haré sonriendo, agradecido. Expectante ante tu próximo pedido. Te daré mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Mi devoción absoluta. Te daré gracias cada noche por estar conmigo y te llenare de mis odios, de mis miedos. Nadie, nadie Clark, te dará jamas lo que yo. Te daré mi alma. Y mis relojes de Cartier…- río quedamente- chiquillo de mierda. Hasta te daré mi amor… mi eterno amor- le sonrío y Clark se quedo viéndolo con esa mirada que Lex sabia, iba a perseguirlo toda la vida y que él iba a perseguir en retorno, porque cada vez que la obtuviera, su mundo tendría sentido. La misma mirada que le dio cuando le salvo la vida.- dime que sí. Y adorare cada maldito paso que des… cada maldito y no humano paso que des -"oh Dios"- porque sabrás, mi querido corazoncito, ya se que tu no eres de este mundo… nadie puede mentir tan mal sobre… nadie puede ser tan perfecto…- "oh, vamos, huevón de mierda, no tengo todo el día para declararme y esperar la respuesta. Y todavía no te hago el amor". Y entonces él sonrío. "Estoy perdido". **

- **También te amo Lex- dijo con suave burla y Lex sonrío. "Estoy perdido", se repitió. Y Clark añadió con calma- podrías haberte ahorrado la media hora de discurso y haber ido al grano. **

**- Chiquillo de mierda- murmuro y lo beso con fiereza… **

**- Pederasta- sonrisa brillante. **

**- ¿Entonces?. **

**- ¿Entonces que?- sonrío. **

**- Dilo…- urgente- … dilo… - más suave. **

**- Si.- susurro con inusual tranquilidad y solemnidad y se quedaron viendo por un segundo hasta que Lex recobro la compostura y obvio el hecho de que estaba casi sujetando las lágrimas. **

**- Entonces, vamos a lo nuestro- metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de Clark, casi volteando el contenido de la bendita taza. Y sonriendo ante la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza, mientras Clark lo miraba con esos ojos de inocente perrito, confiando su alma al diablo, que tanto amaba, se dijo a sí mismo: "Sí. Estoy completamente perdido". Su voz perdiéndose en el cuello de Clark- Sí. Debió dolerte. Definitivamente debió dolerte…**

**FIN**


End file.
